


you know better, babe than to look at it like that

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: Winterhawk Bingo [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bartender Bucky Barnes, F/F, Genderswap, Human Disaster Clint Barton, Meet-Cute, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Because of course she'd trip over the cute girls dog and spill all over herself----rule 63 winterhawk meet-awkward
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Winterhawk Bingo [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432561
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo





	you know better, babe than to look at it like that

**Author's Note:**

> wooo this is my 100th post on this ao3 account and i guess it's fitting that it's genderswapped and winterhawk since i've done quite a bit of both of those but never together
> 
> winterhawk bingo square "bartender bucky"
> 
> thanks yalllllllll ily @_AMAMOT

Ok, maybe it was her fault; Claire didn’t think so though. But she really didn’t know because her brain hadn’t been on yet, she was less than halfway through her venti cold brew when she tripped over a leash attached to a little yappy dog that was straining towards its owner who was right behind Claire.

Which is how Claire found herself face-to-face with a gorgeous brunette. Or rather face-to-shoulder with a gorgeous,  _ tall _ , brunette. Who looked that good in the morning? Did people really wake up to perfectly curl their hair and put on lipstick  _ before _ getting coffee?

“Oh my goodness, Alpine! Bad girl!” The tall girl scolded her dog before turning to Claire, who was looking at her sweatshirt that was now wearing her coffee. “I’m so sorry, I can get you another drink!”   
  
“Oh it’s ok, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Claire mumbled, wringing the coffee out of her sweatshirt. Futz, she’d have to do laundry. Was this sweatshirt even hers or was it Nate’s? 

“No I insist!” 

Claire’s brain wasn’t going to say no to more coffee and was also struggling to say no to the pretty girl so she just nodded. “Alright uh…” She looked down at the dog ”Alpines mom?”   
  
The brunette broke into a grin that crinkled her eyes. “I’m Jamie.”   
  
“‘M Claire.” 

Claire told Jamie her coffee order and was left blinking at the dead space in front of her, holding onto the leash that held the still-yapping Alpine.    
  
“Shhh your mama’s comin’ back.” Claire tried to appease the ball of white fluff but Alpine just started licking her face.

“Ah she’ll be your best friend forever now.”

Jamie smiled down at Claire as she detached herself from Alpine and let out a frankly pornographic moan as she sipped on her new coffee. The short blonde was wearing sweatpants and a shirt about 4 sizes too big and what looked like last night’s makeup.

“Long night?” Jamie asked as she undid Alpine’s leash from the tie-down.

“Huh?” Claire said intelligently, realizing that Jamie was still talking to her. “Oh uh. Sorta, just up late with my roommate drinking.”

“Where do you guys like to go? I don’t think I’ve seen you out?”   
  
Claire internally wondered why Jamie was holding this conversation but surely wasn’t complaining.   
  
“Nah we mostly stay in. You go out a lot?”   
  
“I bartend at Fury’s!” Jamie’s face lit up. “You’ve gotta come by sometime!”   
  
“Uh, Ok. Maybe Nate and I will go out again tonight.” Claire wasn’t quite sure that this wasn’t a dream. She needed to go home and sleep more. 

“Hope to see you then!”

Claire stared after the tall brunette as she waltzed away, Alpine nipping at her heels. She was going to drag Nate out of the house tonight, which meant that she needed to be more awake. Her mangy rescue cat Lucky greeted her loudly when she opened her front door.

“Lucks you’re not gonna believe it.” Claire said as she scooped up the ginger tabby. “Mama met a pretty lady.”   
  
“Only you Barton.” Nate’s voice came from the living room where he was sipping a green juice and sweating in his yoga clothes. “How’d you meet her?”   
  
“I tripped over her little designer dog and she spilled coffee on me.”   
  
“True love.” Nate said flatly.

“Yeah, she works over at that bar on 10th street. You wanna go tonight?”   
  
Nate groaned and muttered something about an early morning tomorrow (untrue) and his fitness regime (like they wouldn’t be drinking at home anyway).

“C’mon Nate we never go out.” Claire wheedled. “We’re less likely to order a whole pizza for each of us if we go out to a bar rather than drinking here.”

“Ugh fine.” Nate grumbled but he was smiling.

——

Fury’s was a trendy but low-key bar that had craft cocktails that weren’t too bougie. Jamie enjoyed working there, loved her co-workers, and liked interacting with the public. Her best friend Stephanie was a regular fixture at the bartop, usually teasing Jamie while she sipped on a beer. When Nate and Claire strolled in, they were greeted by a handsome man with dark hair whose name tag introduced him as Mark.

“Hi, yeah we’re just gonna sit at the bar?” Clarie said uncertainty.

“No problem.” Mark responded with a smile. “Jamie will take care of ya.”

As they walked over to the bar Nate leaned down to hiss into Claire’s ear, “Is everyone who works here ridiculously attractive?”   
  
Claire just laughed in response and surveyed the bar area. She was surprised to see someone that she recognized from her gym sitting at the far side of the bar talking to Jamie. 

“Barton?” The girl from her gym noticed Claire right as she made to sit down. “Hey! Never seen you in here before!”   
  
“I uh. Haven’t been here yet.” Claire mumbled, looking up at Jamie who looked more amused than anything. “This is my roommate Nate. Nate, this is Stevie Rogers who is in my kickboxing class.”

While the others were making their introductions, Claire looked up at Jamie and blushed when the brunette winked at her. She sat down a few chairs down from Stevie so that her knees didn’t get too weak. 

“What’d you want to drink, Claire?” Jamie asked, sliding a glass of water and a coaster in front of Claire.    
  
“Uhh just whatever cider you’ve got on tap.” Claire blushed further when she realized she hadn’t looked at the drink menu at all yet. 

Jamie nodded and pulled a frothy pint glass from the fridge and reached up to pull the draft from the tap. “You opening a tab?”   
  
“Yeah sure.” Claire slid her card over. “I was gonna be smooth and ask for a tall glass of water but you had already given me one so now I gotta figure out another way to impress you.”   
  
It was Jamie’s turn to blush now, looking down as she scrubbed at a bit of the bartop that had a stain on it. “You don’t gotta impress me.”   
  
“Maybe I want to?” Claire said hopefully, cringing when she realized it sounded like a question.

  
“Alright.” Jamie looked down at her hands again but grabbed a coaster and a pen. “How about this weekend?”   
  
She walked off with a wink and Claire looked down to see that Jamie had written her number on the coaster. Claire stared dumbfounded at her behind the bar before they met eyes and her shocked face reformed into a small smirk. She was so glad she had spilled her coffee that morning.


End file.
